


Never A Dull Moment

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: smutday, Community: spook_me, M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sad fact of life that so many weird things had happened to Jack over the years, that tentacles trying to unbutton his BDUs didn't surprise him in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** The first 112 words of this fic belong to Ozsaur, so this really is all Ozsaur's fault - as usual. With my deepest thanks - as usual.  
>  Written for LJ's spook_me, and Halloween at LJ's Smutday.

 

It was a sad fact of life that so many weird things had happened to Jack over the years, that tentacles trying to unbutton his BDUs didn't surprise him in the least. It was only mildly surprising that the tentacles were growing out of Daniel's back. It wasn't the least bit surprising that the horny bastard was using his new appendages to molest Jack in a dark supply closet just off the infirmary. The infirmary where Daniel was supposed to be under observation. This just proved the theory that the infirmary personnel weren't very observant at all, since a tentacled Daniel had somehow slipped out without anyone noticing.  
  
Jack sure as hell noticed. But that might have something to do with the way Daniel had him pressed up against the supply closet door, his tongue twisting inside Jack's mouth in ways he'd never realized tongues were capable of moving. As a matter of fact, Jack was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn't just the tentacles that were different about Daniel. And if Daniel’s tongue was squirmier than it had ever been before, did that mean that other things were changing, too? That thought made him groan out loud, the sound muffled by Daniel’s mouth, but still audible in the dark, cramped closet. His imagination began to run wild.  
  
When he reached out to open Daniel’s BDUs - just out of scientific curiosity, of course – he discovered the hard way that both his wrists had tentacles wrapped firmly around them. Suddenly, his arms were pulled roughly up over his head and held immobile against the door. Jack's body jerked as a new surge of arousal coursed through him -- he hadn’t realized having his wrists restrained by firm, flexible and extremely strong tentacles was a turn-on until that very moment.  
  
Then again, he hadn’t thought that tentacles could be a turn-on at all until Daniel had dragged him into the supply closet and pinned him to the door with them. The suspicion that being pinned to the door and having the breath kissed out of him might just be as big a turn on as the tentacles themselves had just occurred to him when Daniel began twining his tongue around Jack's like a pretzel, making Jack wonder just what that tongue would feel like wrapped around his cock. That thought sent his brain into overload, until it was impossible to focus through the haze of lust.  
  
Jack pulled his head back, sucking in a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, but Daniel dove back in for another kiss, thrusting his knee between Jack’s legs at the same time -- giving him something to rub his cock against. He was beginning to wonder what had happened to the rest of Daniel's tentacles when he felt a sharp tug at the front of his trousers and the cloth of his BDUs gave way, buttons flying across the room and bouncing off the walls as his hard-on gained some much needed freedom.  
  
Daniel looked down and grinned sheepishly, “Sorry – guess I still need to work on controlling those fine motor skills, huh?”  
  
Jack would have answered, but he couldn’t manage anything like actual speech at the moment, because something warm and firm and a little bit slippery had a grip on his cock, and was twisting it like the key on one of those tin wind-up toys, causing the most intense and bizarre sensations to skitter up his spine. It didn't feel in the least like a hand, or a warm mouth or anything else that had ever touched his cock in the past. It was longer, more flexible, but not quite as wet as a tongue, and it spiraled tightly up and down his shaft. The pleasure it pulled from Jack was so intense. He felt totally helpless as he writhed in Daniel's firm grip.  
  
He fought to stay on his feet, struggling against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. There was no way he was ever admitting to Daniel that he couldn’t handle a tentacle or two without falling apart at the seams. But there was more than just a tentacle or two. Gentle touches along his inner thighs and belly made him shiver and when a tentacle slid behind his balls to press firmly against his perineum, his whole body jerked and flailed like one of those damn tin toys. Daniel took his mouth then in a forceful, domineering kiss and Jack sagged into Daniel's grip, finally surrendering to the pleasure.  
  
That tentacle was moving again, sliding around his balls and squeezing gently, making Jack shudder in its grip. When he realized that there was a tentacle slowly sliding over his hip to sneak up on his ass, his knees finally buckled, and he might have fallen but for Daniel’s leg pressed between his his own. That was good – Daniel's thigh pressed solidly against him as he rolled his hips, pushing up into the grip of the tentacle wrapped around his cock, as it corkscrewed tighter around him.  
  
The tip of the tentacle wrapped around his cock slid across the head, flickering over the slit and he thrust up into its tight, sinuous grip. He'd lost track of that other sneaky tentacle, so he was startled when he felt it squirming between his ass cheeks. The tip circled around and around his opening - never breaching the tight muscles there, just teasing him relentlessly. He gasped in pleasure, reveling in the sensation, but finally he couldn't take the teasing anymore.  
  
“Do it, Daniel. Now! Please!”  
  
Daniel’s eyes grew slightly unfocused as he concentrated, and Jack felt it enter him, the slick, serpentine tip slipping inside, reminding him of all the nerve endings that were located in that under-appreciated little ring of muscles. He could feel it widening gradually as it slid inside -- it felt fantastic opening him up like that. But the tentacle just seemed to keep pushing in, more and more -- just exactly how much tentacle did Daniel intend to fit inside him? He didn’t think he needed very much – really he didn’t. But it felt so good as it slid in -- he closed his eyes, letting the pleasure build until he figured out what was happening. He could feel the pressure, now -- Daniel was balling up the tentacle inside him, wrapping it around itself almost like a -- a fist.  
  
“Jesus!”  
  
Abruptly, all of Daniel’s tentacles stopped moving, and Daniel’s eyes focused on Jack’s wild-eyed stare.  
  
He raised one eyebrow, gave Jack an evil grin and said in a low, sexy voice: “Hold on tight, Jack. You’re gonna love this.”  
  
Jack had just enough time to take a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists above his head before both the tentacle wrapped around Jack’s cock, and the one inside him started moving at the same time. Suddenly there was a rather large tentacle in Jack’s mouth, effectively gagging him, and Jack realized Daniel was trying to cut down on the noise he'd unknowingly been making.  
  
Jack automatically started to suck on the thick tentacle in his mouth, which moved in and out with the same powerful rhythm as the one twisting in his ass. The one on his cock swiveled around the tip and put the most amazing pressure on that sensitive bundle of nerves just under the head. His cheeks hollowed out as Jack sucked, and a wild, random thought popped into his head about exactly how little time it had taken Daniel to train Jack. All Daniel had to do was put something thick and hard in his mouth and immediately Jack started to suck.  
  
But he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it at the moment -- not with waves of pleasure flowing from his balls, moving up his spine and out to his extremities. It wasn’t going to be long now. The pulsing, grinding rhythm was slowly taking over -- he could feel his heart pounding to the beat Daniel had set. The perfectly timed movements on his cock, in his ass, around his balls, wound him tighter and tighter -- when the tension finally broke there wasn’t going to be much of him left behind.  
  
Daniel breathed hot, moist air into his ear -- his tongue flickering along the rim as he whispered Jack's name. Without warning, it hit him. He convulsed in Daniel’s grip as his orgasm overwhelmed him, his eyes blurring and rolling back into his head. It seemed to last a very long time, but Jack slowly began to come down from his high -- endorphins fighting his descent the whole way -- his body shuddering fitfully. When he came back to himself he saw that Daniel was staring at him intently, a look in his eyes of lust mixed with a healthy dose of passion.  
  
The tentacle had slipped out of his mouth and wrapped itself around the back of his neck, caressing him gently. He was still too dazed to speak but Daniel kissed him greedily making it unnecessary and reminding him that Daniel had yet to come. That worried Jack a bit, since he wasn’t really sure there was much more he was capable of at this point than opening himself up to Daniel’s aggressive kiss.  
  
Just about then, the tentacle in his ass began to slowly work its way out -- and the sensation was so bizarre that it partially brought Jack back to his senses. Daniel began kissing his way down Jack’s neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple, making Jack shiver. Just as the last of the tentacle slid out of his ass, Daniel moved his thigh.  
  
Without that support, Jack slowly collapsed onto his knees in front of Daniel. The first thing he saw was the reddish purple tip of Daniel’s hard cock poking out from the front of his unbuttoned BDUs, the head weaving from side to side like a snake eyeing its prey right before it strikes. Jack felt like he was that prey, mesmerized by the sight.  
  
Daniel’s sultry voice broke through his daze --  
  
“Well, Jack, since you’re there…”  
  
  



End file.
